


Getaway Car

by pcyooda



Series: Red Collection [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: krisoo | red collection | outlaws!au"No, nothing good starts in an getaway car."X marca o local.Isso era o que Kyungsoo havia aprendido desde a primeira vez que pisou na vida fora da lei.A primeira regra para não deixar evidências no local do crime para a polícia.Foi por isso que colocou um X sob o seu coração.Queria livrar de todas as evidências que Yifan havia deixado.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Red Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790452
Kudos: 2





	Getaway Car

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei direito de onde veio essa OS mas ta aí   
> Meu primeiro krisoo oficial hhaahaha  
> Essa é mais uma da coleção de músicas da Taylor que eu tô fazendo e você pode checar a primeira (cheia de referências a hp) no meu perfil, como a série da Red Collection. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

_No, nothing good starts in a getaway car._

X marca o local.

Foi a primeira regra que eu aprendi quando comecei essa jornada.

Todas as vezes em que discuti, perdi pistas ou deixei informações para trás, sempre tentava me lembrar disso. Não importava qual era a dica, o mais importante era saber que X marcava o local.

Não éramos parte de nenhuma gangue. Quando o conheci, simplesmente resolvi lhe seguir. Dois lobos solitários. Bonnie e Clyde, como diziam. Mas nunca achei que chegaria o tempo em que eu teria que deixá-lo para trás.

Yifan nunca foi do tipo para romances. Eu entendia e aceitava isso perfeitamente. Até que chegou um dia em que eu não poderia aceitar mais.

Isso doía fisicamente em mim.

Eu estava do lado de fora do clube qual ele dizia ser o melhor para saquear. Não sabia se era verdade, mas apenas fiz o que ele me mandou: fiquei dentro do carro esperando para dirigir com qualquer que fosse a quantia que ele iria aparecer.

Era outra noite de inverno, e eu ainda vestia o disfarce da noite: vestido vermelho, peruca chanel e maquiagem. Fantasiado desse jeito, ninguém ao menos desconfiava que eu não fosse uma dama nobre do outro lado da cidade --- todos caíam por mim. Todos se rendiam aos meus encantos.

Todos, menos ele.

Yifan disparou para fora da boate, correndo feito um louco até o carro preto em que eu estava. Abriu a porta e jogou os sacos de dinheiro com tudo no banco passageiro. Eu conseguia ver homens saindo do clube com armas apontadas pra gente. Não ia demorar nem um pouco até que começasse o tiroteio.

Wu voltou o olhar pra mim, apontando a arma do lado de fora enquanto gritava.

“Vai, vai, vai.” Então eu fui.

Apertei o acelerador com o maldito salto alto que ainda doía em meus pés. Rodei o carro enquanto tentava muito não ser atingido pelos tiros que estouravam nos vidros do carro. Dirigi feito louco para fugir dali e pegar a avenida. 

O rádio tocava alguma música antiga que não combinava nada com a situação em que eu havia me enfiado: a perigosa escuridão da qual ele me arrastou.

“Isso foi fácil demais, baby. Na próxima eu deixo você vir comigo.” O sorriso dele era como se tudo já tivesse dado certo. Mas eu sabia que não tinha.

Nunca iria dar totalmente certo, porque eu nunca ia voltar a ser quem eu era antes de cair na suas histórias.

“Você não devia ter feito isso, Yifan.”

“O que quer dizer?” Ele voltou o olhar para mim. Eu só conseguia enxergar parte do rosto dele naquela meia luz que vinha da cidade.

Fugir pela cidade assim era algo que sempre tínhamos feito. Então eu estava acostumado a ter que dirigir no escuro, apenas com as luzes da cidade nos iluminando. Mas daquela vez era diferente.

Porque era a última vez.

Eu respirei fundo, focando na estrada ao invés dele. Não iria mais focar nele. Não iria focar mais em nada além do meu caminho.

“O que eu estou dizendo, Yifan… é que precisa parar de se envolver nessas coisas. Não é mais um adolescente.” Ele bufou, se aconchegando mais no carro.

“Porque está aqui então, Kyungsoo?”

“É o que eu me pergunto.” Silêncio preencheu o espaço como um aperto na garganta. Sufocante.

Não falamos nada por alguns quilômetros. 

Não havia nada o que falar, na verdade. Se eu começasse a falar, não ia parar mais. E haveria outra briga. E mais outro convencimento dele de que eu estava louco e precisava relaxar mais. 

Mas eu não estava louco.

Eu tinha a minha sanidade perfeita pela primeira vez em anos.

A fachada do hotel que íamos nos hospedar já estava se mostrando presente no horizonte. Hotel de La Muerte. Parecia um nome bem verídico pra gente.

Yifan ainda estava em silêncio quando o carro parou na vaga habitual. E eu também não disse nada. Não havia nada a dizer.

Descemos do carro. Yifan pegou todo o dinheiro roubado no banco traseiro, enquanto eu ainda tentava ajeitar a peruca chanel preta. Precisava parecer ligeiramente como uma dama novamente, só assim o disfarce iria funcionar.

Ele voltou com a mala de dinheiro, saindo do carro com toda a confiança e arrogância que ele tinha. Andamos lado a lado até o hotel, ainda em silêncio. A noite era bem fria e arrepiava meus braços nus pelo vestido decotado que eu usava. Era bem revelador. Mesmo com o tanto de enchimento, ainda colava perfeitamente ao meu corpo pequeno e magro. Uma vantagem, se perguntar, era como o meu corpo era pequeno. Eu me passava bem facilmente por uma garota se me esforçasse muito para se comportar como uma.

Assim que passamos pela porta do hotel, a recepcionista abriu um sorriso culpado. Mais uma das conquistas do grande Wu Yifan.

“Boa noite senhor Wu.” Disse com a voz doce.

Yifan sorriu sedutoramente para ela, do jeito que eu sabia ser proposital. Era sua máscara de hipnose, a melhor delas.

“Boa noite, Jessica.” A menina ficou feliz em receber sua total atenção. Se fossem tempos antigos, poderia dizer que tinha ciúmes de tudo aquilo.

Agora, apenas sentia que ele era um maldito idiota.

“Qual quarto vai querer, senhor?” Yifan olhou para mim, como se quisesse minha opinião.

Dei de ombros delicadamente, tentando disfarçar o tronco robusto.

Às vezes não era fácil agir com leveza. Principalmente pra mim que não era nada delicado. Mas era necessário que o disfarce sempre desse certo, e que passasse por despercebido por todos, inclusive recepcionistas. Nunca se sabe quando a polícia iria bater na porta.

Wu acabou ficando com um quarto de casal qualquer, sem muita frescura. Não íamos ficar nem até o meio da noite. Era apenas um esconderijo temporário.

Com a chave em mãos, fomos juntos subindo as escadas que levavam para o segundo andar. Por ser de madeira, o assoalho rangia a cada passo que dávamos --- o que era bem irritante, mas compreensível por ser um prédio tão antigo.

Yifan abriu a porta e nem ao menos se incomodou em fechar ou me esperar, já entrando e deixando a mala de dinheiro em cima da cama de casal. Era bem grande em comparação à cama, pegava boa parte do espaço.

Ele foi direto até a mini geladeira procurar por bebidas, enquanto eu fiz meu melhor para me livrar daquelas roupas. Tirei a peruca, entrando no quarto e trancando a porta atrás de mim às sete chaves. Ninguém podia saber que estávamos ali. Principalmente que estávamos fugindo.

“Você sabe… acho que esse dinheiro foi até bem fácil de conseguir.” Eu sentei na cama, olhando pra ele.

Yifan estava sem o casaco grosso de pele, mostrando todas as tatuagens perigosas que havia conseguido ao longo da vida. Eu costumava amar cada uma delas antes. Hoje, penso que são pura idiotice.

Fiquei quieto enquanto retirava o vestido vermelho com brilho que ele havia me comprado. Eu odiava ter que ficar me disfarçando de mulher. Era culpa dele que minha identidade estava sendo caçada, não tinha nada a ver comigo.

“Você está bem quieto hoje, baby.” Eu estava apenas de cueca, meias e salto ali. Do jeito que ele costumava gostar de me ver. E eu de mostrar a ele.

Mas olhando para sua expressão agora, eu nem ao menos conseguia deduzir o que ele estava pensando ao me olhar assim.

Tirei os sapatos juntamente com a meia, abandonando-os de lado. Yifan não deu um passo pra frente. Nenhuma iniciativa.

Sentei-me na cama, tentando tirar o resto da maquiagem. Parecia que tinham colocado sobre mim uma máscara inteira para que eu me tornasse outra pessoa. Era perturbador.

Yifan finalmente veio até mim, ajoelhando na minha frente, tirando os restos de maquiagem das minhas mãos. O polegar foi até o meu queixo, exigindo toda a minha atenção pra ele.

Tinha um olhar meio preocupado. Na medida que isso fosse possível para ele.

“O que está havendo com você, Soo?” Fiquei quieto.

O que eu podia dizer? Que achava que ele só estava me usando e nunca ia parar com essa vida de fingimento ao meu lado? Eu não podia continuar me magoado por pouca coisa.

Eu ia embora. Hoje.

Olhei bem pra ele e deu meu melhor sorriso. Totalmente falso. Totalmente crível.

“Você conseguiu mesmo pegar aquele tanto de dinheiro, uh?” Wu ficou quieto. Não me disse mais nenhuma palavra. Apenas continuou com o mesmo olhar pra mim: arregalado e cheio de preocupações.

“Você vai ter que me dizer o que está pensando. Agora.” Eu neguei com a cabeça. Não estava mais entendendo o que ele estava querendo.

“O que você quer de mim, Kris?” Perguntei irritado. 

Eu já tinha feito tudo por ele. Não havia mais nada de mim para que ele pudesse tomar. Então eu realmente não compreendia o que mais ele queria.

Nunca achei que veria esse seu outro lado, mas quanto mais eu passava tempo com ele, mais acabava percebendo todas as suas facetas. E o quanto ele se escondia atrás de uma máscara de indiferença.

Só que eu não aceitava mais isso. Eu queria alguém que me amasse por completo.

“Eu só… quero uma resposta, Soo. Você está interessado em levar isso adiante?” Eu não sabia o que falar.

Queria levar adiante? Depende. Diante de quais condições? Esse era o verdadeiro questionamento ali.

“Escuta… Soo… quando embarcamos nisso, pensei que estava ciente. Pensei que você sabia no que estava se metendo. Então porque essa agora?” Eu também não sabia. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo comigo.

Apenas que precisava esclarecer essa relação, pois não estava mais aguentando toda essa liberdade que havíamos concordado em ter. Esse falso cuidado.

Percebi que o que eu mais queria, nunca iria poder ter: uma vida privada com Yifan. Apenas nós dois, sem terceiros, vivendo livres juntos. Como um carro de fuga a todo vapor, sem destino. Finalmente livres. 

Essa paisagem era como um sonho tão distante. Tão distante que eu nem mesmo tinha costume de sonhar assim. Já havia aceitado minha condição de lobo solitário no mundo.

Mas Yifan nunca pensava assim.

“Eu só estava pensando.” Não tinha como contra argumentar.

Eu tinha medo de dizer a verdade qual eu não queria assumir nem mesmo para mim mesmo. Doeria demais se fosse uma verdade só pra mim, o que eu suspeitava ser.

Yifan suspirou, olhando pra mim com os olhos delineados marcados pela tinta preta. Ficava bem nele. Os olhos enigmáticos e magnéticos, prontos para se afundarem dentro de mim.

“Acho melhor… isso acabar. Não vai dar mais pra levar à frente, certo?” Eu finalmente disse, ainda contando com alguma reação.

Mas ele ficou quieto, apenas me observando como se estivesse lidando com um animal selvagem. De repente, assumiu uma postura defensiva que eu nunca havia visto antes. Parecia que estavas prestes a ser atacado por mim.

“O que está querendo dizer?” Sua voz era baixa, mas não deletava nenhum tipo de sentimento. 

E era exatamente por isso que eu estava tomando essa atitude. Estava cansado de sentimentos unilaterais. Não seria o único a dar tudo de si na história, também queria receber. Um relacionamento era para ser mútuo e saudável, tudo o que essa relação não era.

“Estou dizendo que deveríamos seguir com nossas vidas. Isso não está fazendo bem pra nenhum de nós.”

“Está terminando comigo?” Ele parecia surpreso. Descobrindo o pior pesadelo em frente aos seus olhos.

“Será que dá pra terminar algo que nunca se começou?”

“Kyungsoo…” Yifan se aproximou, tentando o coagir com suas ações. Mas isso não iria funcionar mais.

“Não…” Eu disse, o parando com as mãos. Suguei o ar preso na garganta, pois estava difícil respirar. “Não me venha com essa. Acabou, Kris. Eu vou pra casa hoje.”

Ele travou assim que ouviu as palavras saírem de minha boca.

Eu poderia dizer que se sentia bem com isso, que estava aliviado por finalmente ter alguma reação do meu parceiro. Mas não era nada disso que eu estava sentindo. Eu sentia como se o meu coração estivesse se rasgando no peito, e encharcado em gasolina, esperando por Kris colocar o fogo do incêndio.

Fogo. 

Sempre foi um fenômeno natural entre a gente. O que eu não contava, era que quando o calor se esgotasse tudo ficaria tão frio assim. Quase abaixo de zero.

Yifan me olhava como se tivesse uma vida inteira de coisas não ditas. E talvez tivesse. Mas o que não era dito, sempre se perdia no caminho.

Ele recolheu suas coisas no quarto, e olhou em volta, passando as mãos pelos cabelos nervoso. Olhou pela janela do quarto por um tempo. E eu o deixei. Não podia fazer nada. Sabia que talvez ele precisasse de um tempo. Por mais que ele não merecesse, eu daria isso a ele.

Porque meu coração adorava ser machucado.

Quando se virou novamente, o rosto estava com lágrimas não derramadas. Ele se segurava ao máximo para não derrubá-las. E isso finalmente me fez compreender o porquê eu estava fazendo isso: ele não iria ao menos derramar uma lágrima por mim. Estava se esforçando pra isso. Alguém que não merece lhe dar lágrimas de arrependimento, não é alguém com quem você quer compartilhar uma relação.

Yifan passou as costas das mãos nos olhos, afastando as emoções.

“Eu vou deixar você ir, Soo. Mas saiba que isso é a coisa mais difícil que estou fazendo.” Eu me levantei, abrindo a maldita mala para pegar alguma roupa que preste.

Não havia muita coisa que eu pudesse fazer. Era o fim. Não havia como voltar atrás.

Todas as coisas no mundo tinham um ciclo. O meu, foi me deixar ser seduzido por alguém que achei que me amava. Esse foi o começo. E então, quando menos percebi, vi que tudo aquilo não passava de uma vontade minha.

Nunca houve amor entre a gente.

Bonnie & Clyde estão mortos.

“Você pode ficar com esse dinheiro. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você depois de tudo.” Eu parei, apenas olhando pra ele parado perto da janela.

Não me olhava nos olhos. Tinha a cabeça baixa e a voz sussurrada. Talvez para me convencer de alguma coisa, amolecer meu coração fragilizado.

Era inútil, no entanto.

Eu não queria reações de última hora. Eu queria alguém que me amasse em todas elas. Isso, Wu Yifan nunca iria fazer.

“Você não precisa me dar dinheiro de piedade, Yifan.” Isso o fez despertar.

Olhava pra mim como se eu tivesse arrancado seu coração pra fora. E eu sabia porque: ele odiava esse nome. Eu sabia muito bem disso. Mas também fazia questão que ele soubesse que eu já não ligava mais.

“Eu não entendo, Soo… estávamos tão bem.”

“Bem?” Ri com deboche. “Bem… isso não parece nada como o que um dia nós fomos.”

“Nós nunca fomos pegos. Eu sempre consegui proteger você. E estamos aqui nesse hotel se hospedando sem problema algum. Estamos bem, Kyungsoo.”

“Eu desisti de uma vida inteira por você. Olha onde isso me levou.”

“Você recomeçou a sua vida comigo…”

“Não. Eu acabei ela com você.” O amargor na minha voz era evidente. 

Eu não conseguia mais fingir que tudo estava bem, porque não estava. Nem ao mens sabia se um dia iria ficar.

“Kyungsoo… olhe pra mim.” Ele implorou, buscando pelo meu olhar. “Você pode até pensar todas essas coisas, mas eu nunca pensei isso de você. Eu…” Ele se aproximou, dessa vez quase colado em mim. “Você é… importante pra mim, baby.” Se fosse algum tempo antes, eu acreditaria. Sairia dali feliz da vida por ter finalmente conseguido uma reação do homem que eu amava.

Mas tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era que aquilo era mais uma de sua rede de mentiras.

“Você está mentindo.”

“Nunca mentiria pra você, Clyde.” Ele sussurrou.

Assim que o apelido saiu de seus lábios, lágrimas saíram de meus olhos. Não era nem um pouco justo que ele me disesse aquilo. Era cruel. E também era tudo o que eu sempre quis ouvir.

Não demorou para que os lábios dele tomassem os meus. Eu sentia toda a força que ele tinha quando me beijava. As mãos sobre a minha pele se agarravam em mim como se fosse a última corda para tirá-lo do precipício. Era um aperto reconfortante, ao mesmo tempo que também seria o último. Não o impedi. Eu precisava daquilo.

O último adeus seria o que me daria coragem para seguir em frente.

Ele me direcionou até a cama, subindo as mãos por debaixo da minha camiseta. Kris adorava se sentir meu dono. Amava o poder que tinha sobre mim. O poder que ele pensava ter, na verdade.

Eu sabia que tinha muito mais poder sobre ele.

Já estávamos deitados na cama à essa altura. Ele brigando contra o cinto da calça que eu vestia, e eu apenas me segurando em seu pescoço, puxando-o para mim. Yifan se separou, olhando nos meus olhos. Ele sabia que era uma despedida. Percebi isso naquele momento, pois havia muita tristeza ali. Uma tristeza que parecia ser sem fim.

Eu suspirei, tentando não me deixar afetar pelos sentimentos dele. Mas foi em vão. Quando percebi, ele já estava tirando a camisa e se aconchegando do meu lado. Não iríamos transar desse jeito. Era esse o recado implícito.

Ele me puxou para os seus braços, e deitou abraçado comigo. Não disse uma só palavra. Apenas ficou com os braços quentes envoltos em mim, e a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço. Nunca antes tinha feito isso comigo. Era como se fossemos um casal pela primeira vez. Primeira e última vez.

“Eu nunca achei que ia encontrar um parceiro. Não no meio ao caos.” A voz dele sussurrou de repente, nostálgica.

Eu não fazia ideia do que ele queria com aquilo, mas resolvi esperar para ver o que ele tinha pra falar.

Yifan suspirou, deixando um beijo selado no meu ombro. Eu conseguia sentir a respiração dele bater ali. Novamente pela primeira vez em todos esses anos.

“Você, Do Kyungsoo, merece muito mais do que eu tenho pra te oferecer. Eu nunca quis entristecer você, mas foi o que aconteceu.” Eu me virei com o tom de voz triste que ele tinha. Não podia acreditar que depois de tanto tempo, ele só estivesse confessando aquilo agora.

“Porque está me dizendo isso?” Yifan sorriu pequeno, colando os dedos ao lado da minha face.

Estava sendo delicado como nunca havia sido com nenhum ser antes. Nunca tinha visto ele agir daquela maneira.

“Não quero que me siga mais. Mesmo que você se arrependa e queira voltar, eu não quero você aqui.” Não era pra ter recebido aquilo como um golpe, mas foi o que senti.

Sabia que era extremamente imbecil por me sentir assim. Mas eu ainda amava ele. Mais do que eu podia admitir.

“Por quê?”

“Porque não pode viver mais assim, Kyungsoo. Você não é igual a mim. Nunca foi. Eu arruinei a sua vida para ter você comigo, não quero que isso aconteça mais.” As lágrimas foram involuntárias. Desceram pelo meu rosto como uma cachoeira. Senti os polegares dele as afastarem com delicadeza no mesmo momento. “Pegue esse dinheiro, fuja do país. Comece uma outra vida e procure por alguém que te mereça. Eu tenho certeza que irá encontrar.”

“Kris…” Os dedos longos foram até os meus lábios, me calando. Não queria me ouvir mais. Ele sabia o que eu iria dizer.

“Amanhã bem cedo… faça tudo isso que eu estou te falando. Promete pra mim?”

“Sim.” Ele continuou me encarando, perdido no meu olhar.

Queria permissão para fazer alguma coisa. Eu conseguia sentir. Mas não sabia se podia dar isso a ele sem me despedaçar. Já era demais pra mim ter que deixá-lo, e saber que não ia vê-lo nunca mais só complicava as coisas para o meu pobre coração iludido.

Porém, minha tolice falou mais alto naquele momento.

Deixei que ele tomasse conta de mim a noite inteira. Foi uma relação bem diferente do usual, e ainda assim, era exatamente a mesma coisa. As respirações, os dizeres, os toques e a temperatura… tudo isso era exatamente o mesmo. O diferencial, era que havia perdido a validade. Acabado. Feito pela última vez.

Quando amanheceu no outro dia, Kris não estava mais lá. Na cômoda do quarto havia apenas um bilhete e uma chave ao lado.

Eu me levantei, peguei o papel na mão e li as primeiras e últimas palavras que troquei com Wu Yifan:

X marca o local.

Tenha uma boa vida, Do Kyungsoo.

X.

  
  


Não precisou explicar novamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

X marcava o local, e esse local era o quarto do Hotel de La Muerte.

O local que haviam se amado pela primeira e última vez. O local da despedida. O local do esconderijo. O local de todas as outras aventuras que haviam tido juntos.

Dei um pequeno sorriso, sentado na cama daquele lugar.

Guardaria aquele local na memória durante muito tempo. Tinha certeza disso. Do mesmo jeito que havia reservado no coração um local especial para ele com um grande X marcado.


End file.
